NECO
by GibsFunc
Summary: It started with a dream of peace between vampires and hunters. It is through many meticulously planned steps that they have managed to build a school such as Cross Academy. But now something even more precious is at stake. Will they sacrifice all for a dream that only seems to be slipping further and further away?
1. NECO prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Title:

**NECO**

AN:

This story is in many ways inspired by all the Vampire Knight fanfiction stories I have read. So there will surely be some influence from all of you but I will try to remain as original as I can be.

Summary:

'It started with a dream of peace between vampires and hunters. It is through many meticulously planned steps that they have managed to build a school such as Cross Academy. But now something even more precious is at stake. Will they sacrifice all for a dream that only seems to be slipping further and further away?'

**Prolgoue**

Co-existence, it has been the dream of his parents. Kaname was lucky to find a likeminded companion in Kaien Kurosu. Together they have worked hard to turn that dream to reality. Many things lay in their way. Many more tried to destroy what they had worked for, but in the end a significant step has been made towards its realization.

Kaname sat in his room at the Aido winter residence planning his next move. Ichijou has broken contact with him officially for three months now but words still reached him through Seiren. The Vampire Elders are on the move. Asato Ichijou, Takuma's grandfather has remained suspiciously silent for a while.

The beating of the drums echoed louder and louder, the rhythm coming together faster and faster until there was only silence.

Who held the power over this rhythm?

What are the drums made of?

Who was dancing to the beats?


	2. Day one

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**Day one**

_Kaname-senpai is coming back tomorrow_. _"Thank you for all your hard work Yuuki."_

Kaname's deep soft voice recalled from memory pierced her heart in all the right places. Yuuki Kurosu felt a tell tale blush color her cheeks as she buried deeper into the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, hoping the action will calm her racing heart. But it was no use, in her mind she could still clearly see that gentle and charming smile directed at her during class change over and it only fueled her heart's mad race. Kaname's hair would shine in the gentle rays of the setting sun and it would reflect the sunrays in different shades of red and brown. His skin would glow and his eyes… Yuuki always felt like she could spend eternity looking into them. They were so beautiful and open. There are really no words to explain how they could make her feel loved and self conscious at the same time.

Yuuki couldn't stop a smile forming on her face as excitement rushed through her blood. Yuuki had missed their occasional Sunday brunches or dinners when Kaname wasn't too busy. She had missed his gentle smiles and warm presence. When he was gone the world seemed just a tad duller. Those small moments were those that Yuuki cherished the most because who was she kidding. Her prince was so far out of reach for her even though he remained close for now. A hand clapped over her mouth as she tried to stop her face from showing how giddy she felt on the inside at the prospect of meeting Kaname. She could see in her mind how his hand would hold hers in a soft grip as it brought hers closer to his mouth. His lips would brush her skin in a butterfly touch that sent shivers through her whole body. Yuuki straightened up from the couch and shook her head vigorously, now was not the time to be daydreaming. Tomorrow she will show Kaname just how devoted she is to this school, their work and most of all to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Zero!"

"Bathroom is free."

Yuuki watched as Zero strode across the room with practiced agility clad in a long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. One hand was toweling his wet hair as he walked towards the doorway. Before he left the room he casted one last look at her.

"Zero?"

"Get some sleep, we'll be patrolling tomorrow night."

Of course Kaname's return had the opposite effect on Zero, Yuuki thought desolately. But she was confident that Zero and Kaname would get along if Zero could only let go of his animosity. Yuuki walked into the bathroom and placed her sleeping garments on an empty spot beside the sink. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and got into the shower. The water soothed her tired body but it couldn't lighten her heart, only Kaname could do that but he could only be beside her for a few moments. And they have been away from each other for so long. Finishing her evening routine Yuuki went to bed.

* * *

The following morning went by quickly. Yuuki and Zero were busy preparing for the return of the night class, meaning Yuuki was arranging some flowers in the moon dormitory common room and Zero was off somewhere polishing his gun. By early afternoon limousines started to arrive and the night class slowly reassembled in Cross Academy. Yuuki stood by the gate signing everyone in whilst Zero simply glared at them. As time ticked by Yuuki got more and more nervous. Because for every limo that came her hope for it to be Kaname stepping out rose to dangerous level but it was also squashed pretty quickly. Finally almost everyone had arrived except for Shiki Senri, Ichijou Takuma and of course her beloved Kaname-senpai.

The sun was beginning to set even though it was only four in the afternoon. A white limo came up the driveway and rounded the fountain before stopping in front of the gate. The driver opened to door for his master and Yuuki's heart dropped again as she saw a blond head followed by a lithe body come out. Ichijou strode casually up to them with a carefree smile. He was already properly dressed in his white uniform.

"Ichijou-senpai, welcome back"

"Hello Yuuki-chan, you are working diligently I see."

"Yes, eh…oh Shiki-senpai you are here too"

Ichijou stiffened for the slightest moment before taking a step aside. Yuuki was stunned by the facial expression she saw. Shiki actually looked like he was paying attention.

"Don't I get a welcome back?"

"Oh! Eh… welcome back Shiki-senpai" Yuuki said and bowed.

Beside her Zero's hand casually rested on the gun in his upholster.

"Oh, scary Mr. Disciplinary member"

Zero narrowed his eyes and stared at Shiki. Shiki returned the favor. Both refused to step down the slightest. The atmosphere quickly filled with tension sick enough to cut with a knife.

"Shiki, why don't we go to the dorms and settle in." Ichijou said in a light voice, pretending to be ignorant of the killing aura around them. Shiki's eyes narrowed before he turned away and walked ahead of Ichijou to the dorms.

"I hope returning here is not a waste of my time."

Ichijou threw an apologetic smile their way before following Shiki into the school.

Kaname was the only one that hasn't returned yet. Yuuki looked like she'd withered like a plan without water. She had been so eager to meet Kaname today and she was almost sick of waiting. _But of course Kaname isn't going to arrange his life around you, silly girl_. Yuuki sighed deeply.

"He wouldn't just throw away something he had worked so hard for."

"Zero?"

Yuuki stared at the silver haired boy beside her. He was looking into the trees with a serious face and fully alert to the sounds around him. Now that vampires had returned to the Academy Yuuki knew Zero would not truly relax again.

"What are you saying!"

Automatically Yuuki landed a punch on Zero's arm earning herself an 'hmnf' from Zero. The two prefects remained at the gate as the sun set and the gate lamps around them lit up. Light pushed its way through darkness casting shadows in places it didn't reach. Almost two hours later the sound of tires finally broke the pregnant silence around them. Yuuki's head shoot up with renewed hope and excitement whilst Zero stiffened and focused on the car coming up the driveway. There was no mistaking the aura Zero sensed. The light from lanterns that stood along the driveway caressed the shining metal of the vehicle arriving. A sleek black limo stopped smoothly before the school gates. A driver walked around the car and opened the door. He bowed deeply.

"Kuran-sama"

Kuran-sama stepped out of the car in a fluid elegant movement. The moon shone gently on his skin and made him look like a fallen angel. His dark hair framed his handsome face and the black coat he wore made him look elegant, sexy and dangerous at the same time. His polished shoes stepped soundlessly across the gravel with an air of someone born to rule. His entire being was one with his surroundings almost as if nature had arranged itself to suit his taste. His posture, facial expression demanded full obedience to all who saw it. However his eyes softened as they took in the small girl with brown curls and innocent eyes.

"Kaname-sama!"

Yuuki called out and a joyous smile lit up her face. She couldn't stop herself from running to meet him.

"Kaname-sama"

Yuuki stopped two steps away from him suddenly shy and a blush covered her face. Kaname smiled at his precious girl in a tender way. He reached forward with a hand and gentle cupped Yuuki's cheek.

"Yuuki"

Kaname's deeper voice pronounced the word like a loving caress filled with tenderness. Yuuki was mesmerized and could only gaze into his eyes. Her heart thundered happily in her chest as she basked in the little display of affection and the warmth of his hand.

He looked a little tired, as if he had had a lot to deal with lately. There was a hint of loneliness and hope mixed with the happiness that shined through his eyes. He looked like himself but slightly older and wiser than last time. Yuuki wished she could help him, wished that she had the strength to allow him to feel only happiness. Yuuki smiled back the best she could, unaware that she had stolen Kaname's breath with her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and her radiant smile that shined like the sun in his dark world.

"Shall we?"

Kaname offered Yuuki his arm and she shyly linked her arm with his. Together they made their way into the school ground and took the familiar path up to the Moon Dormitory.

"You have waited for me. I am glad you were the first person I saw coming here."

"Oh... It's nothing really, Kaname-senpai. I was just..."

Yuuki's voice died in her throat as she looked into his eyes.

"I... I _really_ wanted to see you too"

Kaname squeezed Yuuki's arm gently.

"I am sorry I arrived so late. Something came up that needed my attention"

"Oh, is that so..."

Yuuki gave Kaname a nervous, shy smile. They walked in silence again, both a little hopeful, both feeling a bit uncertain. Yuuki was lost in thoughts while Kaname observed her discreetly. Too soon they reached the gate to the moon dorm and stopped.

"I'll see you soon Yuuki"

Yuuki nodded unable to say anything. Kaname leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering a bit longer than usual. Then he walked through the gate and out of Yuuki's sight.

"Yes... Good night Kaname... senpai"

Yuuki murmured quietly and touched her forehead; her heart was beating so fast it made her dizzy. The rest of the night was a blur to Yuuki; she didn't even notice that she let Zero do all the work.

* * *

The next day

"Kya! kya! kya! Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai!"

"_Bang!_"

"KYAAAA!"

"Aido stop encouraging them."

"Don't be such a kill joy. You should try it too before you knock it."

Kain sighed and continued to walk beside his cousin to their first class in advanced chemistry. This unusual (?) gathering that took place every day when they walked to class was the reason why Kain wished winter holiday was a bit longer. Kain looked at Ruka who walked a bit in front of him. She was her usual cold, collected self but Kain could see how this annoyed her behind her carefully arranged composure. The other night class students ignored the screaming girls as much as they could. Kaname as usual led the group of nobles. He had carefully reigned in his aura and only displayed calm with an undertow of annoyance. But everyone was a bit surprised that he didn't stop to greet Yuuki. The girl herself looked a little disappointed. Ruka almost let out a pleased sigh.

At the moon dormitory two vampires observed the chaos by the gate. Takuma stood by the window looking outside for a few minutes. He then turned to look at Shiki. When he saw his friend being more interested in his drink Takuma thought maybe he could move over to the door as an indication to Shiki that they should leave for class. He stood nervously by the door as he waited for Shiki to finish his drink.

The curtain in the room covered most of the window so the chamber was dimly lit. The glass was specially designed to protect sensitive vampire eyes from the UV light. Both beds were made and the room looked clean and neat. Shiki sat in an armchair leaning back into the seat, looking very content just resting there. One hand twirled a glass with red liquid that sloshed around and spread a delicious scent into the air. The glass held the blood of a donor unlike the reduced concoction of blood tablets solved in water that they usually drank. Takuma felt his thirst flare up the slightest but he pushed it from his mind. Shiki's eyes trailed over the lavishly furnished room. A painting of Lake Garda hung on the eastern wall next to a book case made of light brown pine. The water in the painting matched perfectly with the color in one of his eyes, a light royal blue. Shiki's other eye was wine red, like the covers on their bed. The armchair Shiki sat in had lion pawns in gold for legs.

Takuma watched as Shiki finished the blood in one gulp. He set the glass down on the coffee table and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Takuma froze where he stood, barely daring to breathe as he watched Shiki turn his attention to him. Shiki flashed him a predatory grin that sent shivers down his spine. Takuma returned his grin with a small smile.

"The weather sure is nice. It looks like it will be a good evening."

Shiki's grin widened.

"Yes, and what a waste it would be to spend it studying."

Takuma's stomach dropped to his feet. "What's the matter? You don't look too well. Maybe you should rest here while I reacquaintanced myself with this place."

Takuma opened his mouth but no sound came out. Shiki had clearly indicated he wanted to be left alone, but Takuma couldn't do that out of loyalty to Kaname-sama. But how do you contradict a vampire of higher rank than yourself? Somehow Takuma felt he should at least try to get Shiki to class. But he didn't want to put anyone in danger. Either way it looked like he was cornered, worse Shiki was grinning at him like he knew it. Takuma sighed in his mind.

"Don't you want to see Rima-san again?"

Shiki just send him a look that ended the conversation. Takuma ducked his head down surrendering for now.

The transition from day to night passed quickly and almost unexpectantly. Shiki had become restless and soon he and Takuma were wondering the school grounds, enjoying the night breeze. In the distance they could hear a bell ring indicating the end of a second class. Shiki and Takuma both stopped in the middle of the path they walked on. A girl with two pigtails tied high on her head with dark blue ribbons and wearing a white school uniform, cut into their path.

"Takuma-kun, Shiki"

"Rima-san, it's so good to see you again" Takuma said and smiled.

Rima on the other hand focused back on Shiki as if sensing something wrong.

"Is your mother well Shiki?"

Shiki simply stared ahead not answering her.

"What is wrong?"

Shiki seem to realize that he took too long to answer.

"She is as lovely as ever."

Takuma and Rima were startled by what he said. Both took a step back.

"Who are you?"

Rima's cerulean eyes narrowed and she raised a hand summoning her power.

"What have you done to Shiki?"

Only harsh laughter came as an answer.

"I don't know who you are but I will make you regret this!"

Rima gathered her powers and sent a lightning strike at Shiki who in turn has his blood whips flying in the air.

**BANG!**

Shiki felt electricity engulf him for a second paralyzing him momentarily. Rima who did a back flip expected to get hit on the leg but felt nothing. As she landed she saw a purple rose hanging in the air, blocking Shiki's attack.

"Cut this out vampires. Fighting is not allowed within school premises. If I see you at this again I would gladly shoot you all."

The three vampires turned to the shadows on the right side of the path.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Mr. Disciplinary member."

"Get back to class and stop wasting my time bloodsucker!"

Shiki took a step forward but Ichijou murmured something under his breath that stopped him.

"Hmnf" Shiki turned to walk back to the dorms. "I'll step down for now."

Shiki and Takuma walked away leaving Rima with Zero.

"Thanks"

Zero didn't give any answer. He only looked at Rima with annoyance and then walked away. Rima returned to class. If the rest of the elite students knew of what had happened they didn't let on. Their first night back at school passed quickly. Around three am school was concluded and all vampires returned to the dorms. As usual they were escorted by two prefects. Usually the two of them followed behind the vampires but tonight Yuuki walked alongside them, two steps behind Aidou. Kaname also seemed to be walking a bit more to the left side. Zero was the only one sticking to his usual routine and trailed behind them with a murderous aura. At the dorms Shiki's eyes glimmered with amusement at the scene before him.

_Who knew his nephew could be so amusing to tease?_


	3. Zwischenzug

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter two

**Zwischenzug**

_Who knew his nephew could be so amusing to tease?_

Ichijou stood alone leaning on the northern balcony railing gazing on the moon and stars. For the past three months he had distanced himself away from his friends and from Kaname. Ichijou didn't want to but he felt like he had no choice. His grandfather had questioned him on all aspects of Kaname's life and he had tried to answer as well as he could without giving anything important away but still being detailed enough that his grandfather would let him remain at the school. Ichijou ran a hand through his hair at this complicated situation that will only be more difficult to handle. If only he knew what Kaname wanted, but he couldn't just ask the pureblood to reveal his plans; even if he did Kaname probably wouldn't tell him.

A glint of silver caught Ichijou's eyes and he watched Zero strode past the northern side of the building disappearing into the trees. _At least someone knew what they should do_, Ichijou thought although he didn't envy Zero's job at all. Feeling unsettled for the millionth time Ichijou thought it best that he returned to the dorms to check on everyone. It really has been to long since he spent any time with them and he really missed that.

The common room was bathing in candle light, and his friends were occupying the lounge area next to floor-length windows that allowed them to see the garden outside. Hanabusa Aido was in his usual bored mindset as he played with a glass of tablet drink. The fact that he wasn't babbling about his inventions or fighting with Ruka made Ichijou worry, but he brushed that aside for now. Kain sat next to Aido silently. Rima fed Shiki a poky. Ichijou froze for a second at the sight. _I can't seem to get away can I?_

"Hello everyone, did you all settle in alright?"

Shiki looked up and his eyes flashed with mischief before he returned to look bored and tired.

"So you finally showed yourself."

"Aido!"

"What! He hasn't said a word to us for the past three months."

"But still…"

"Guys settle down, there is no need to fight. Would it make you feel better if I start to write you letters every week, Aido?" Ichijou joked.

It was part reflex nowadays as Aido always made himself such an amusing target to tease but also because Ichijou suddenly had this anxiousness settled in his chest that made him want to protect himself. It felt important not to let Shiki know how much he cared about his friends, but then Shiki should have already known. But something about this Shiki made it seem like he almost didn't know any of them and it unsettled Ichijou.

"Wha'! Don't be stupid!"

"Are you sure because you're blushing like a day class girl Aido" Ruka cut in.

"'I'm NOT!"

"Then what's that on your cheek? Rouge?"

"Do you have a death wish Ruka!?"

"Aido"

Kain's stern voice cut his cousin's rant off. Aido glowered but sat down silently brewing in anger. Ruka flipped her hair and sat a bit straighter in her chair.

"He he, well then it seems everyone is fine."

Ichijou went back up the stairs feeling a bit more like a failure than before. It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't protect those close to him. On his way back to his room Ichijou cast a long look at Kaname's door.

* * *

"Zero! Zero!"

Yuuki had looked everywhere but she still couldn't find him. She had checked all his usual slacking-off places, the stables, the tree area close to the Moon Dormitory and the square fountain area. She had half a mind to give up but the chairman had said it was important. _I guess he'll show up when he shows up._ Yuuki made her way back to the headmaster's building so she could shower and get ready for bed.

It was late and the house was dark. Yuuki closed the front door and made her way to the bathroom. Moonlight shone in from the various windows along the corridor. This house always looked a bit creepy to Yuuki whenever it was dark, silent and huge like now. But there really were nothing to be afraid off. She had Artemis, her trusted weapon, if any happened after all. Yuuki stepped through the doorway past the couch she used to rest on while waiting for the bathroom to be free and stepped into the bathroom. Once she finished everything Yuuki walked towards her room that lied on the third floor to the right of the staircase. But something stopped her from entering her room. Yuuki glanced towards the other end of the corridor where Zero's room used to be before he started high school. Something called to her from there but he was at the boy's dorm wasn't he? Making up her mind to investigate Yuuki silently crossed the short distance and stopped when her hand rested on the door handle.

Yes, someone was definitely on the other side of the door, she could feel it. Yuuki tried to listen to what was happening through the door but it was very quiet, almost as if the person inside is holding its breath too. _What should I do?_ Will she be fast enough to catch whatever was on the other side? Was she strong enough to fight it if it came to that? What if it was Zero, it would be bad if she just barged in like that. Maybe she had already hesitated too long. At that thought Yuuki swung the door open and stared at the empty barren room. There was a window in the wall opposite her. A neat bed stood to her left side, a desk on her right. But as Yuuki walked closer she saw that the window wasn't properly closed and upon further investigation the floor was wet. Yes, she could clearly see the reflection of wet shoe prints on the floor in the moonlight. Yuuki leaned out from the window and gazed into the night but whoever was in here was long gone.

.

_That was close_. He should have just gone to the stables after all. But Zero knew Yuuki would be looking for him there. He was hidden in the shadows beneath the window so he knew Yuuki almost caught him. _She worries too much_. Zero held in a sigh at that thought and silently made his way into the woods nearby. Now that she has gone to bed maybe he could take a little walk. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight after all. Not like this. Zero barely held in a groan of pain as his hand clutched his throat tighter.

The monster inside his chest shook the bars around it demanding to be let out. His throat was dry like parchment and his stomach was churning. The pale moonlight slipped through some leaves and lit up a path of grass here and a small bush there. Zero stumbled around in the general direction of the fountain thinking maybe some cold water could cool him down. He felt like his skin was going to burn up from the heat his body emitted. His clothes were sticking to his body. He slammed into a tree trunk as a particularly strong wave of bloodlust assaulted him. He breathed deeper, sucking in the fresh night air with a calming sent of leaves and wood but there was also the scent of the day class students.

_Can't stay here._ Zero pushed himself up and moved again. It felt good to do something so he didn't focus on his thirst. Thirst. Zero's legs buckled as another wave of pain made his body convulse. Left, right, left, right, that's it, focus on the steps. He drew a shaky breath of air down to his lungs, but it wasn't enough. He was choking, suffocating… Zero half leaned, half fell into the fountain. His stomach took a blow but he barely felt it. The next breath brought water into his lungs making him choked. He used all his energy to push himself up. His face broke the water surface. He tried to expel the water in his lungs at the same time as he tried to force air down them. _How pathetic. Z_ero slumped down onto the ground and relaxed. The bloodlust was finally subsiding and he could gradually think more clearly.

His hand moved on its own to grasp his Bloody Rose gun. The metal was familiar and cold just like he remembered. It was an elegant gun with a beautiful inscription of a rose on the right side. His fingers found their proper place around it. One finger lingered on the trigger. He knew exactly how it would feel to lift the gun up, how to grasp it steadily in his hand and he could recall exactly how a bloody rose would form in the air once he pulled the trigger. He even knew the pain it would cause, a sting like electricity would course through his body that make him feel alive at the brink of death.

Now that the bloodlust had subsided, Zero felt the night chill him especially since his clothes were wet. But he felt too tired to care, too tired to move much. But he should get up. It really was foolish to lie here exposed under the moon with vampires roaming around the school ground. Zero took a deep breath as his body relaxed further. The sound of water sloshing around the fountain calmed him. His thoughts cleared as Zero allowed him to think back to the conversation he had with the chairman earlier this evening. There was nothing he could do really, but the chairman was kind to ask for his opinion.

The sound of steps broke his thoughts and Zero lifted his head towards the direction of the sound. But he could only see a pair of legs in white slacks and black polished shoes.

"What are you doing here Kuran?"

"Just taking a walk, enjoying the night"

Zero tried with all his might to get up but he couldn't.

"It's useless to struggle"

"Let me go!"

"You are in no position to be demanding anything."

"Let. me. go!"

"Stubborn as usual"

Zero growled deep in his throat as he continued to struggle against Kaname's will that held him down. Zero could only watch helplessly as Kuran took his gun away.

"It's just for precaution"

_Yours or mine?_

Zero eyes followed Kuran's movements like a hawk even though he was helpless like a baby lying here before the deadliest predator in the entire world.

"This is not for you…"

Zero's eyes narrowed.

"It's for Yuuki's safety."

Zero's eyes hardened even more as he realized what Kuran was going to do and a warning growl sounded in his throat. His lips pressed together much to Kuran's displeasure.

"Most vampires would just jump to the chance"

Zero only growled in reply as his heart raced faster to his great displeasure. Zero could feel dread settle in his stomach as his fangs fought to come out but he pushed them back stubbornly. His eyes flashed between purple and red as he fought his bloodlust and anticipation although Zero would never admit to it but Kuran's blood smelled divine.

Zero froze as he watched Kuran bring his wrist to his mouth. He saw the way Kuran's fangs glinted in the moonlight before they sunk into his flesh smoothly, almost silently. The scent of blood assaulted the air around him and Zero stopped breathing for a while, but that was a bad idea. Once he ran out of air Zero had to take a deep breath and his control snapped as he tasted the bloody scent in the air. As Kuran had anticipated Zero's fang busted through his gum almost viciously drawing his own blood. Zero gave a small cough as his deep breath drew some blood down to his lungs. Kuran pressed his wrist against Zero's mouth but the stubborn prefect just wouldn't drink. Kuran knew some blood dropped down into his mouth because Zero's eyes had turned a glowing crimson. However he didn't have all night for the prefect to make up his mind. Already the night class must become aware of his blood scent in the air. Kuran's own eyes narrowed.

"Kaname-sama"

The wind brought the sound of Aido's freaked voice and Kaname's enhanced hearing could pick up footsteps rushing towards them.

"Stop!"

"Ichijou-san, step aside"

"I can't"

"Step aside now or so help me…"

A cling of metal indicated a weapon being unsheated. Kaname _refocused_ on the stubborn boy beneath him.

"Why won't you drink?"

Kaname had removed his wrist from Zero's mouth. He watched the blood smeared around Zero's lips but the boy didn't lick it.

"I am not like you"

"I need you to protect Yuuki"

"I won't do that for you"

That was as good a promise as he was going to get. Kaname stood up and Zero looked away as he tried to fight his bloodlust. _Damn you, I had it taken care of you bastard! _Zero let out a breath as Kaname disappeared. Zero reluctantly brought a hand to wipe the blood away. He stared at the crimson drops that covered his fingers for what seemed like an eternity as he fought the urge to lick. But finally he washed his hands and face in the water and straightened up. _I must look like a corpse warmed up_. Zero walked back to the Sun Dorm.

_Who knew that separating these two would be such an amusing task?_ Shiki stood behind Ruka, Kain and Aido, besides Rima as they all watched Takuma blocking their way. The scent of Kaname's blood in the air has already lessened.

"I am sure _everything_ is _fine_"

Aido and Ruka both growled at Ichijou.

"Why won't you let us pass?"

"It may not be wise to interfere with Kaname's plans"

"What do you know of that?"

"That is only for Kaname to know."

Aido and Ruka reluctantly accepted Ichijou's silent command but Shiki wouldn't have that.

"Whoever managed to spill Kaname-sama's blood must be strong."

That was enough to push Aido and Ruka over and they both took a step forward.

"Kaname is capable of taking care of himself." Ichijou countered.

"But as his loyal followers it is our duty to protect him." Aido said.

"What makes you think he needs protection?"

"Why are you trying to stop us?" Ruka asked.

"We are all Kaname's friends we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves."

Ice rose quickly across the pathway and wrapped itself around Ichijou. Aido was growling deeply in his chest as ice spires grew from his hand. The wind around them picked up and chilled the air around them so more ice formed over the gravel. The ice around Ichijou exploded causing Aido to take a step back. Rima landed next to Ichijou with electricity gliding over her hands as a final warning to Aido and Ruka. Shiki stood by as a speculator. The tension was strong. Both sides were reluctant to fight the other but this was a matter that neither could let go of. All six nobles were part of Kaname's inner circle and as such cared deeply for him.

The wind howled around them as it intensified the tension that seemed to almost suffocate the vampires there. Ice grew from Aido's hands but it only circled around Ichijou and Rima not touching them. Rima's hand extended also as a sign that she could let the electricity travel over the ice to Aido. Kain stood tense by Ruka's side as he looked between them. Ichijou straightened up and smoothly sheeted his sword with a smile.

"Wow, everyone is really in top shape tonight. I am sure Kaname will be pleased to see you all so strong." He said cheerfully.

Aido, Ruka and Kain relaxed. The ice disappeared. The wind returned to its natural state. Ichijou's ears picked up the sound of earth cracking…

"Rima!"

Ichijou pushed her aside as a tendril pierced his chest. Blood splattered on the gravel as Ichijou collapsed.

"Ichijou!"

"I'm… fine"

The earlier tension was completely forgotten as the nobles surrounded Ichijou. Aido and Rima supported Ichijou as he clutched his chest. Kain and Ruka had also knelt by them and looked around for a threat.

"Let's go back to the dorm everyone"

The four vampires backed off as Ichijou straightened up and started to walk back to the Moon Dormitory. He held himself upright in a graceful posture and walked with sure steps. The only disturbing thing was that the wet spot across his chest grew larger with each step he took but Ichijou was sure that he could get back to his room without having to face them again. But as much as he wished to, Ichijou couldn't fool his friends as the scent of his blood grew stronger in the air. The four vampires following him back grew more and more concerned. Rima also looked around for Shiki, who has disappeared, discreetly. Although her face didn't show anything, Rima was really worried about her fellow model.

* * *

"Ichijou"

Aido had just closed the front door to the dormitory when they heard Kaname's soft voice. All of them turned to the staircase where Kuran stood casually dressed in designer pants and a black shirt with the Kuran rose embroidered across his left shoulder.

"Kaname-sama" They all spoke with revered respect to their leader.

"I wish to speak to you."

Ichijou nodded and followed Kaname slowly up the stairs to the president's room. He closed the door silently at the same time he used the door to keep himself upright. Ichijou felt tired as he met Kaname's asserting gaze. He knew what Kaname wanted to know so there was no need for questions. Kaname didn't seem to want to drag it out as he could see how weary Ichijou looked. But Ichijou didn't want to seem cold and calculating in the way he gave his answer. He wanted Kaname to know that he had his support no matter what and that Ichijou understood how delicate this situation was for him. He nodded to the unspoken question confirming Kaname's suspicion.

Kaname turned around to stare out the window which Ichijou took as a silent gesture that he was dismissed. He walked back to his room thinking of taking some tablets and a quick shower before bed. Once his wounds had been tended to Ichijou lied down under the covers and tucked an arm under his head. The soft pillow and mattress supported his back and made his muscles relax. His other hand rested on a manga book he had forgotten on the bed from last night's reading session. Then he realized he was alone in here. Ichijou's head turned to stare at the empty bed across the room. _Shiki…_

Kaname was annoyed. He wasn't used to being thwarted in his plans and Shiki's sudden involvement made it difficult for Kaname to do anything without giving something away. He already hated the fact that Shiki has learned a lot from Ichijou. He didn't need any more weaknesses be exposed to the vampire world. Yuuki was one very big weakness that he wished to protect but his knight of choice surely didn't make it easy. _For once couldn't Kiryu just play along for the sake of a greater good, even if he didn't know it?_ Kaname snorted in his mind. That would be the day hell froze over and vampires became friends with hunters. And even then he still couldn't be sure…


	4. Be my valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**Be my Valentine**

Zero slipped into his room silently and walked straight into the bathroom without bothering to turn on any lights. His fingers quickly unbuttoned his jacket, vest and shirt before throwing them onto the floor as fast as he could without tearing them apart. Zero yanked his red school tie over his head. Finally nothing covered his upper body that could in anyway block his breathing. His body heat finally seemed to return to normal as his breathing slowed down and become deeper. Zero leaned over the sink and pressed his forehead to the cold porcelain.

His fist tightened as he recalled Kaname trying to give him his blood. _Will they never leave me alone? Why me? Why me!_ Zero felt the all too familiar self-loath wrap its iron fist around his heart. _Why can't I escape this nightmare?_ A memory of that night flashed before his eyes. The pain of two sharp fangs digging into his neck returned with a vengeance that almost knocked Zero's breath away. A hand clamped down on the tattooed side of his neck but it did little to ease the phantom pains he felt there. The air he was breathing smelt like that _woman_.

One hand unzipped his pants, pushed them down to his feet as the other one turned on the water. Zero kicked his wet trousers away and used his hands to wash his face. The lukewarm water washed away that memory but it also fogged his brain making Zero stop in his actions for a second. He steadied himself against the sink and took a few calming breath. Zero shook his head to clear his mind. He reached for his toothbrush and paste before starting to clean his teeth. After deeming himself somewhat clean Zero sat down on the bathroom floor. _I just need a second…_

* * *

Yuuki was surprised to see Zero up and cooking in the kitchen the next morning. But then again Zero cooked when he was in a particularly bad mood.

"Morning"

_Since when did he voluntarily talk to anyone?_

"Morning Zero! Wow it smells nice"

Zero nodded as he flipped a pancake in the air before letting it cook for a while longer. Yuuki poured herself a glass of juice before sitting down by the table. Zero put a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table before bringing empty plates for him and Yuuki themselves.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! My _sweet_ son, you COOKED!"

The chairman waltzed into the kitchen and throws his arms around Zero, or at least he tried. Zero picked this moment to conveniently pour himself a cup of coffee by the counter. The chairman relentless as he was tried again but Zero as always stepped away in just the right minute, this time to grab some milk. Fuming slightly Kaien Kurosu made a third dive thinking surely his cute son had ran out of excuses. Zero grabbed some utensils and made his way to the fridge.

"Do you want some jam Yuuki?"

"Yes please"

Kaien gave the term _cry me a river_ a whole different meaning.

"Eh… morning Chairman" Yuuki said trying to cheer him up.

But Kurosu only cried harder and let out a shaky "Otousa…"

"O…tou…sa"

"I _knew_ it. Yuuki you are the _only_ one that loves me!"

"Oh look at the time! Gonna be late for school!"

Yuuki rushed out of the house pulling Zero with her. Once they were far away enough from immediate danger Yuuki let Zero go. She became confused when he didn't follow her to their first class.

"Where are you going?"

"Since today is the first day at school for the freshmen we have to be at the auditorium to welcome the new students and to keep an eye on the night class that is going to hold a speech there."

(The freshmen start a day after school usually begins.)

"Oh, that's right!" Yuuki gave Zero a sheepish smile.

"It's okay; I know you have a lot of things on your mind"

"What is that suppose to mean!"

Zero gave Yuuki a suggestive wink that made her blush from head to toe.

"Should you have any trouble following the opening speech I think Himeko said something about recording it so she can always listen to Kaname-senpai's beautiful voice."

"ZERO!"

Yuuki made a mental note to confiscate that tape later.

The corridor outside the auditorium was full of noise and chatter as the first years got to know each other and saw the school for the first time. Those who had already made friends stuck tightly together which made it easy to discern those students that are more shy or cautious. Ranks were pulled quickly between those that liked to dominate the class. Gradually the students moved to take their respective seats in the auditorium. Zero and Yuuki closed the doors and positioned themselves as guardians in strategic places. Zero stood next to a particularly noisy group of girls which made them quieted down considerably. Yuuki stood by the windows on the right side of the auditorium, fully focused on the stage.

Suddenly all noises were gone save for the sound of a single pair of feet walking up to the stage. All eyes were focused on a male wearing a white uniform smiling at them.

"Good morning everyone"

The whole room seemed to draw a long forgotten breath at the sound of that deep voice. Kaname dressed impeccably in his white uniform, floated across the floor to stand in the center of it and began his speech.

"Many of you must have given this decision a lot of thought and probably experienced many sleepless nights. Now that you are here at Cross Academy can you be certain that you will achieve your dreams? The answer is some of you will and others won't. You made the same decision as I did choosing to attend this school…"

Every student in there hung on to every word coming out of his mouth. Many nodded in agreement to them. Yuuki felt a sense of pride and awe wash over her at Kaname's charismatic personality and wise words.

"…with that said, I welcome you to Cross Academy. Remember the future is in your hands."

Kaname ended his speech in a light manner as he kept a small smile on his face. The auditorium was quiet for a few seconds as the students absorbed what they had heard. Kaname's gaze went to Yuuki where she stood engulfed by the morning light that came in through the window. Her eyes sparkled in admiration and adoration as she returned his gaze full heartedly. _Beautiful._

Kaname reluctantly looked away as the auditorium busted out in loud cheering. Hundred pairs of hands clapped madly as Kaname turned around and walked away. Ichijou took his place and raised his hands to silence the wildly cheering crowd. Aido's big blue eyes followed Kaname's every movement as he felt his admiration and pure love for his leader raise a notch higher. The usual ceremony ended with everyone following their respective teachers to the right classroom. Zero and Yuuki escorted the night class back to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

And so the new semester started and progressed smoothly with Zero and Yuuki guarding the students and making sure no one stepped out of line. In the blink of an eye one month had passed. One morning at the beginning of February Yuuki caught the chairman giving Zero a wink and thumbs up. When she asked him about it Zero just shrugged as usual not giving her an answer. But what a surprise awaited her when she came to the classroom later the same day.

"Yuuki be careful when you get in there" her friend Sayori warned. Yuuki looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just remember that they are so serious because of their deep feelings"

Yuuki felt a little nervous when she opened the door to their classroom. Suddenly all noise stopped and all eyes turned on her. Yuuki froze, suddenly watching her life flash before her eyes due to the sudden tension that filled the room. The class president Kageyama stomped down from his seat towards her. He adjusted his glasses and gave her a very serious and angry look.

"We have been given a once in a lifetime chance to approach the night class students on Valentine's Day and bare our feelings. I hope you understand what an _invaluable_ chance this is. So to ensure that we do not end up working as serving staff that night we must get the highest scores in the whole year. And that means _you_ Miss Prefect can't let us down. I won't ever forgive you if you did!"

"Eh... There are no serving staffs working on Valentine's Day..." was the wrong thing to say because the entire class practically exploded at Yuuki's words.

"How can you not know!"

"Zero has arranged for there to be a Valentines masquerade on Valentines' night!"

"I want to dance with Idol-senpai!"

"I want to dance with Kaname-senpai!"

"Either way, please _don't_ hand in a blank test paper like you did the last time!"

At those words the whole class glared at Yuuki who sweat-dropped.

"Get back to your seats. Class has started."

A deep baritone voice cut the tension in the classroom causing everyone to turn to look at a man that stood behind the teacher's desk. He had dark hair, an eye patch that covered his right eye and a dark green jacket. His serious face and piercing blue eye scanned everyone in the classroom. His gaze lingered a moment longer at a person sitting in the back.

"My name is Yagari Toga and I will be your history teacher from now on."

Yagari had the raw appearance of a ranger or rouge that scared the students to immediately take their seats. But it didn't stop the whispers between them. _Hmnf._

After the horrifying class with a terrifying new teacher Yuuki rushed to catch Zero before he disappeared to gym class.

"Zero! Zero wait up!"

Zero turned around at the sound of her voice and waited for Yuuki to push her way through the student mob.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" A punch landed on his arm to emphasize the question.

"Aren't you pleasantly surprised?"

Yuuki was stunned for a second.

"You wanted to surprise me?"

"Yes, aren't you happy that you can dance with Kaname-senpai now?"

Yuuki blushed at the suggestion momentarily forgetting her anger.

"Don't worry. I'll even help you study."

"Really?"

Zero smiled in confirmation. _Wow, did hell freeze over?_ Yuuki gaped at him for a moment before smiling a hundred watt smile.

"Thank you so much Zero!"

"Good then please stop abusing me"

"I am not abusing you"

Zero raised a brown at her.

"But I only do that 'cause you sleep in class. How can you teach me properly when you don't pay attention?"

"I am not the one failing here"

Yuuki pouted at those words.

"Dining room table after patrol, try not to fall asleep okay?"

Zero patted Yuuki's head before walking away.

Yuuki was a bit unfocused during class change over and few day class girls actually slipped past her across the line. It was due to Zero's miraculously less than threatening intervention that distracted them from swarming the night class. Ruka and Aido exchanged a glance at the prefects' odd behavior before realizing that they hated each other and looked away. Kain sighed at their childish behavior.

For the next two weeks Zero helped Yuuki study for her exams and it actually turned out pretty well. Their class didn't score the most but they didn't come last either. The highest scoring class had dancing privilege for the first half an hour before the rest of them could join. And since there was only one night class there was no competition there.

* * *

Valentine's eve arrived much faster than Yuuki would have liked because she didn't feel ready at all to face Kaname in such a situation. She will surely make a fool of herself! Yuuki fidgeted in front of the mirror as she tried to think of what to do with her hair. Should she wear something fancy or just go with her uniform? She would be working all night anyway. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Chairman wants to talk to you"

"Okay!"

Yuuki sighed before leaving the bathroom and going to the chairman's office.

"Chairman"

"Call me dad"

"…"

Kurosu sighed. "My children grew up so fast. They don't need me anymore."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Ah! That's right a package came for you this afternoon." Kurosu gestured to a big box with a bowtie lying on the coffee table.

"My daughter has a secret admire! Or is it that she has already found someone and is secretly planning to elope and leave her poor dad behind!"

"… No of course not…"

"Don't lie to your dad! Daddy can handle this…"

Yuuki snuck out of the office with the box while Kurosu kept on ranting. She ran quickly to her room because she didn't want Zero to see this, not that he would pry in any way. In her heart a hope like none she had ever felt before grew exponentially as her mind started to fantasize. But it was foolish to think like she did. Safely in her room Yuuki put the box on her bed and gently untied the bow. She lifted the lid of the box and dropped it on the floor. This must be the prettiest dress she has ever seen.

Yuuki lifted a white dress made of chiffon out of the box. It had a heart shaped neckline, two short sleeves made of light pink lace and a soft pink rose tied at the back. The dress reached all the way down to the floor with the different layers of chiffon flowing over one another. Yuuki held the dress against herself as she looked into the mirror. She would definitely be wearing this tonight.

Excitement rushed through her at the thought of Kaname seeing her in this and she hoped he would think she looked beautiful. Yuuki arranged her hair in small curls that framed her face. She put on some light make up and lip gloss. Then she slipped on a pair of white heels and grabbed her Prefect bandana. Yuuki quietly snuck out of the house and made her way to the concert hall where the Valentine's party will be held. As a guardian she wouldn't be wearing a mask tonight.

The white concert hall with a cupola shaped roof looked very romantic bathing in candle light from the lanterns placed in the garden around it. It was still too early for roses to bloom but some nice fake ones were arranged tastefully by the entrance. Inside red silk hung from the golden chandelier in the middle of the roof and reached over to the many pillars standing in the hall. Around each pillar wines with blossoming roses climbed half way up. Small hearts also hung from them. A refreshment table stood near the empty stage. Most students were gathered in two corners in the room. Day class students stood by the stage, close to the southern entrance and the night class students stood near the floor length windows by the western entrance.

Yuuki entered through the northern main entrance. A human sized shadow covered the floor seemingly to be coming from a pillar to her left. Yuuki stepped further into the room but when she turned around there was no one leaning against the pillar like she had expected. Yuuki thought maybe it was a trick of light and followed the day class students' gazes to the night class.

Suddenly Yuuki felt very underdressed in her simple chiffon dress. An elegant woman stood by the window bathing in candle light. Her hair was all delicately arranged to frame her face and it fell lightly over her shoulders. She was wearing a deep red strapless dress with an empire waist that hugged her body just right. It had just the right length so that it simply brushed against the floor. Her face was covered with a mask in black with red rubies.

A man stood next to her with his face covered in a simple black mask. The upper edge around it had a touch of flames. He was wearing a black suit, black slacks and polished shoes. His tie matched the woman's dress color. To his right side stood two blond men, one was dressed in a navy blue suit with black pants, the other in a black suit with black pants. The vampire in navy blue suit was wearing a mask of the same color with ice blue embroideries covering its right side. It brought out his baby blue eyes. The other vampire wore a simple black mask, but what truly caught her attention were his green eyes. The dark green tie he was wearing brought them out even more.

The lights on the chandelier dimmed down and dark blue light covered the dance floor. Yuuki's attention was quickly brought to a figure that stood in a corner of the stage that held the controls over the acoustic and lights. This man's silver hair reflected the dark blue light from the ceiling. His elegant long white coat covered his body and a pair of white slacks his legs. A silver chain hung from his breast pocket down to his pants pocket. The sleeves had big silver buttons that gave the appearance a gothic touch. His face was covered in a white mask that had a purple tattoo embroidered on its right side.

There was no mistaken who he was and Yuuki quickly looked away when he turned to look at the assembly. Music floated out from the loudspeakers. The night class had moved to the dance floor and Yuuki could see the man with green eyes dance with a girl wearing a pink mask. The day class that got the highest score joined them on the dance floor as they timidly started to dance with the vampires, watched jealously by the rest. The couple with matching colors remained to themselves in a corner, apart from the masquerade but still very much present.

It thrilled her that she and Zero matched but still a part of her was saddened. Yuuki anxiously looked for Kaname around the room but was very disappointed not to find him anywhere. She walked to the western gate and opened the floor length window to step out to the private gazebo. Classical music from the concert hall could still be heard from out here.

There outside surrounded by trees and the night breeze Yuuki found what she was looking for. Yuuki blushed and looked down at her shoes when Kaname turned around.

"Yuuki. You look lovely in that dress. I am pleased you choose to wear it."

Yuuki looked up in shock and a strong wave of hope and love shook her heart and messed up its rhythm.

"Will you be _my_ valentine?"

There was a hint of possessiveness in Kaname's voice as he held out a hand towards her. His graceful posture were heightened by the smartly cut Armani suit in black that he wore. This black though differed from the others; it looked deeper, softer and almost powerful. The collars of the black shirt he wore underneath had thin silver embroideries on them. Small cuffs shaped like the Kuran rose adorned his shirt sleeves. Perfectly tailored dress pants covered his legs that ended with shining polished shoes stepping across the patio. Kaname closed the distance between them slowly, although it almost seemed like he didn't move at all. So graceful and elegant where his movements that it didn't even disrupt the air around them.


	5. The (k)night of (k)nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

**The (K)Night of (K)Nights**

Feelings steered in her chest. Her breathing slowed down and became longer, more tense as he came nearer. Her heart flip flopped when he gave her a small but very charming smile. She placed her hand in his when he came close enough that she could reach. But Kaname stepped closer until he stood just a breath away from her. Yuuki looked up at him with a blush adoring her face. Her body almost trembled as she felt Kaname's body heat against her skin.

"Yuuki, will you?"

Yuuki blinked as she struggled to recall what Kaname had said earlier. She nodded. Kaname's eyes softened to a molten heat of lava that scorched her heart with the intensity of his gaze. There were so many emotions swirling around in them that Yuuki almost forgot to breathe as she tried to catch and understand each and every one of them. But they disappeared as fast as they had come. The hand that held Yuuki's tightened a little and Kaname took a step back. Almost instinctively Yuuki grasped harder with her own hand as if she was afraid he would suddenly disappear.

"May I have this dance?"

Kaname's smile changed insusceptibly so it became a reassuring one.

"Yes"

A gently tug on Yuuki's hand made her step into his arms. On hand raised her arm as Kaname's other hand came to rest on her small back. It felt like a soft semi-hug standing here in Kaname's embrace so safe, so comfortable. Kaname guided Yuuki through their dance. It was completely off beat with the music but it didn't matter. They were together and dancing. If anyone saw them they would look like a cute couple attempting to dance. Kaname would brush his knee against Yuuki's and she would take a step back as he stepped forward. Yuuki's right foot would stumble a little as they turned. During the dance Kaname brought Yuuki closer to him until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stay close to me Yuuki. That's the safest place."

* * *

Kain glanced at Ruka from the corner of his eye with worry. She had gone rigid when they saw Yuuki join Kaname in the gazebo and Kain could see how her heart broke more and more with each passing second they spent together. If only there was something he could do. _Why can't it be me?_ As always his face betrayed nothing and his mask helped covering his facial expressions. For all appearance he looked bored and lost in thoughts leaning against the wall. His eyes looked at Ichijou and Aido dancing with three day class girls.

They have formed a circle and walked counter-clock wise to the music. Then Ichijou had pulled the two girls next to him against his body and spun them all around, extracting a string of giggles from them. Aido, being far too sensitive and sometimes too quick-minded for his own good, saw this as competition and pulled the remaining girl into the classic waltz position. The girl flushed red as she tried to follow Aido's fluid moves as good as she could. Aido spun her around as well and pulled her flush to his chest, mush to his disappointment and Ichijou's amusement therefore, the girl didn't giggle but blushed deeply suddenly covering her face with her hands. Aido looked scandalized.

Ichijou chuckled at him making Aido glare back. The girl frantically apologized to Aido explaining that she was embarrassed because it happened so suddenly, causing Aido to look absolutely _appalled_ by the fact that a _human_ was embarrassed to dance with _him_. But that wasn't at all what she had meant. Aido flashed a confused look before schooling his features. By then more girls had gathered around them hoping for chance to dance with their Idol and the vice dorm president.

Suddenly a white ghost flashed by the edge of his vision and Kain turned just in time to see the back of a man in white disappear through the eastern entrance. _I guess he is looking for Miss Prefect._

Kain looked back at Aido and Ichijou as they twirled several girls around while making small talk with each other. Aido seemed strangely on edge. Ichijou was clearly enjoying himself and whispered something to his dance partner that made her giggle. Aido switched to the next girl waiting to dance with him. He cast a quick glance to the northern entrance while he turned and for a split second gave an annoyed and bristle glare. But the next second Aido was back to smiling pleasantly at his partner.

Kain watched as Ichijou's lips moved and Aido replying quietly. The reply made a brow raise over the edge of Ichijou's black mask and his lips twitch in amusement before he schooled his featured. Kain zoomed in to hear more of the conversation.

"I don't think he is mad at you"

"He's mad at everyone. He gives people the evil eye just because they exist."

"Aido, I thought you were too old to believe those Dracula fairytales."

"I am not saying that I believe he could give me bad luck, geez…"

"Kiryu kun is always like that."

"Still, he doesn't have to glare _only_ at me."

"I don't…"

"I know, I know you don't think so but he is still _only_ glaring at me."

Ichijou chuckled seemingly at his partner that made her blush and made Aido send him an evil eye.

"Aido, aren't you overdoing it a bit yourself?"

Aido sent another glare in the northern direction but at Ichijou's whisper it looked like it took all his might not to stomp his foot in frustration and give Ichijou a million more evil eyes where that came from. Ichijou gave Aido a reassuring smile and a small shake of his head, as if telling Aido not to get so worked up over something so trivial. Kain though frowned at the man leaning against the pillar dressed in a white coat, white slacks and white shoes. His white mask covered his face and there was a purple tattoo placed at the corner of his eye. Something still seemed out of place about him.

As the music came to an end Yuuki lifted her head from Kaname's shoulder but he didn't stop their gentle swaying. Yuuki wanted to remain but she did have her prefect duties to fulfill. Her eyes looked at Kaname apologetically before she blushed with embarrassment and remorse that she had to leave so soon. Yuuki opened her mouth slightly but no words came out. Kaname's eyes showed understanding and he stopped in his movement.

"Thank you for the dance, _Yuuki_"

"Thank you… for dancing with me"

The words came out innocently the way a five year old might have sounded saying it to her daddy for dancing with her the way he danced with mommy in the living room. Suddenly Kaname saw before him Juri and Haruka sharing an umbrella in their living room and little Yuuki's twinkling baby eyes.

["_We are home, Juri, Yuuki. We caught some rain as we were coming home. Do you mind if I leave the umbrella to dry in the living roo…?" "Here Yuuki~! That's what it is ~!" Juri leaned against Haruka as they stood under a black wet umbrella sharing an intimate smile. "Yuuki… don't tell me you want to become like those two when you grow up..." "YES, ONII-SAMA!" came Yuuki's enthusiastic reply.]*_

Yuuki curtsied before leaving the gazebo and stepped back into the real world. Her eyes scanned the concert hall before she saw what she was looking for. Putting on a cheerful smile Yuuki slowly made her way over to the white man standing by the northern entrance.

"There you are!"

The man in the mask turned to look at her. Yuuki missed the somewhat confused and pained expression flash in his eyes as she leaned against the pillar beside him and turned to look at the dancing crowd. The white mask made it hard to see anyway.

"Someone has to keep the vampires in check especially since you are just a little more than useless."

"I am not! And what is that suppose to mean?"

Zero shrugged and went silent.

"I am going to find the chairman to see if he wants to dance"

"Doesn't he always?"

Yuuki frowned at Zero none existent enthusiasm.

"Zero…"

"Go enjoy the evening. Master and I've got it covered."

Yuuki shrugged and pin pointed the chairman wearing a pink suit and pants with his face half covered in a silver mask. Zero internally frowned when he saw the chairman jump from joy and happily escorted Yuuki onto the dance floor. A small uneasy feeling appeared in his heart that Zero quickly tried to squash away. _Pay attention!_ He at least couldn't disappoint his master by being absent minded on his first 'unofficial' mission with him after not seeing the man for almost five years.

Yuuki looked somewhat embarrassed as the chairman loudly praised her fine attire while they danced.

"So why didn't you wear a mask like everyone else tonight Yuuki?"

"Oh, well I just thought that… since I'd be working…"

Yuuki broke off in her explanation as tears poured out from the chairman's eyes because he was so touched by her dedication to the school.

"Oh, Yuuki!"

Somehow that didn't sound right at all. Yuuki grimaced and quickly excused herself.

"You are so diligent. I wish sometimes that Zero could be a bit more enthusiastic about it…"

Yagari and Zero exchanged a glance from where they stood on either side of the concert hall. If a bystander was fast enough to catch the exchange he or she wouldn't think too much of it other than maybe that those two had taken their 007 imitation a bit too far. But to Zero, that look meant a whole world of insult and some pity both which he detested fiercely. And he made that very clear when he looked back at Yagari.

Yuuki gave Zero a small smile that he didn't return on her way outside.

"I am going to patrol"

Zero didn't even look at her; he simply nodded in reply not taking his eyes off the dance floor. Yuuki looked at Aido and Ichijou having fun dancing, she just hoped Zero wouldn't end up _shooting_ anyone tonight.

The night was crispy. The air a bit colder than Yuuki's flushed body would have liked. She was a bit warm from all the dancing but the quiet solitude out here in the courtyard allowed her to relax. A smile danced on her lips as she recalled Kaname and hers almost intimate moment. Yuuki fought a blush as the word _intimate_ flashed in her head. Maybe _private_ was a better word for it. Yuuki followed the paved path that led to a swan fountain from the concert hall. Once there she allowed the sound of rushing water sooth her.

The moon was smiling in the sky surrounded by stars twinkling on the black canvas. It was a clear night without clouds. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees around her and brought a familiar scent with it. _Zero? I thought he said he had it covered. I bet he is slacking again!_ Yuuki's lips thinned to a stern look that might have frightened a kitten if it was skittish. She swiftly made her way through the trees in the direction she thought Zero had gone. But after a couple of minutes it no longer felt like her first assumption was correct. Yuuki looked around her surroundings but didn't really see anything at first. Instinct still told her that someone was watching her. A sliding sound and a click of metal broke the silence around her when Yuuki released Artemis. But whoever was there is further away now. _Come one Yuuki, don't be such a baby. You are a guardian!_ Yuuki followed a shadow she thought she had seen disappearing between the trees.

It was difficult to be stealthy and light footed when you were wearing a floor-length dress and heels but Yuuki stubbornly carried on as well as she could trudging through bushed and leaves making much more sounds than she would have liked. The shadows made it difficult to see where she stepped and often Yuuki tripped on invisible objects. But soon she saw her destination, the old Moon Dormitory.

_Why would someone come here?_ Yuuki looked at the old deteriorating building. Moonlight reflected a heavy layer of dust on the front port. Long shadows stretched over the ground where the building stood making uneasiness settle in Yuuki's stomach. The dark windows resembled hollow eye sockets glaring at the night without really seeing anything. _Maybe it's just a trick of my mind. I must be tired from dancing so much…_

But Yuuki couldn't really convince herself of that. And when the handle of the front port turned slowly and the door opened just the slightest, Yuuki felt her heart stop. Shivers ran down her spine and she clutched Artemis tighter in her hands. _No don't be afraid, they can smell it. Right!_ Desperately Yuuki tried to calm her racing heart and forced her legs to move forward. The walk up to the front port took a small eternity but at the same time it was too short. Her hand shook when she reached out. The tips of her fingers pushed against the heavy cold metal. It swung open silently much to Yuuki's relief.

The foyer was large and looked like the moon dorm she often visited. A decorative table stood against a staircase that reached down from the upper floor to both the left and right side of the room. A difference was a door next to the right staircase that led to a tunnel that disappeared into darkness. It was more than obvious that the open door beckoned her to follow. With her heart thundering in her chest Yuuki steeled herself and stepped into the old dormitory.

The corridor was longer than she had thought it to be and for each step she took, no matter how she tried to stop it, the air around her echoed of hammer fall. Clank, clank, clank, clank. The sharp and clear rhythm rang in her ears. _Why is it that no one has confronted her yet? Maybe this place really is empty_. However Yuuki couldn't decide if she liked that better than her first assumption. This place was just too creepy.

The corridor ended in a reception hall with floor-length windows that showed the valley below the school. The clear grass growing there swayed in a gentle breeze and looked like waves floating under the moonlight. A tall figure stepped into Yuuki's view point. He bowed still standing in shadows and then stepped into the moonlight seeping through the glass.

_Zero!_ Somehow Yuuki had never been more relieved or furious in her entire life. The two emotions flared up in her chest so suddenly and raged with such intensity that Yuuki was almost breathless for a minute.

"HOW COULD YOU SCARE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME LIKE THAT?!"

Yuuki glared at the silver haired boy that she had known all her childhood and stomped into the room not realizing that someone else was there too.

"He he he, you are amusing, albeit a little loud."

A gentle soothing voice came from Yuuki's left side causing her to freeze in the middle of the room. The next second Yuuki had Artemis raised and she was crouched in a defensive posture towards the other person. Just as suddenly as rage and relief had poured through her before, an ice cold grip now held her heart tightly.

Her silver hair fell against her shoulders and down her back. A white silk kimono with light blue embroideries along the neck and sleeves hugged her body. Three more layers of kimonos could be seen around her neck underneath the white one. A dark blue one, a purple one and a golden one that framed her shoulders like flower petals. The rich silk glowed from the dim light giving the women wearing it an angelic glow. She was heartbreakingly beautiful. Her almond shaped face with small cheeks that protruded from her face. There was delicateness to her features that would have made Venus herself envious.

Other senses gradually caught on and Yuuki realized that she was looking at a vampire.

"This is Hiou Shizuka-sama, Yuuki."

A shiver ran down her spine as Zero's voice penetrated her mesmerized mind. _Damn she was too distracted tonight!_

"Hiou Shizuka-sama?"

"You sound like you don't recognize me."

A small bell rang as the women moved a step forward. The silk kimono that billowed out around her caused a slight brushing noise. Yuuki's eyes ran over the magnificent dress and caught the thin strap that was wrapped around her waist and the bells that dangled from it. Shizuka looked like a blossoming white rose as she stood there in the moonlight.

"You seem to be familiar with my servant here."

Yuuki's eyes widened at the words that hit her brain. _Servant! But, but…_

"You didn't know? I am the pureblood vampire that changed him."

"You made Zero a vampire?"

A light chuckle followed that quivering little question. Then Shizuka's eyes looked at the young man standing in the moonlight seemingly forgotten for the time being. His silver hair glowed much like hers in the moonlight and he shared her unique eye color, amethyst. Although he appeared unaffected and indifferent to everything in the room Shizuka knew how much it pained _Ichiru_ to be thought of as his twin.

Tbc...

*This part was copied directly from the manga books. A certain lady's loving tales of her marriage.


End file.
